It Has Always Been You (SnowBarry!)
by Tir3dForever
Summary: 100% Snowbarry. Caitlin Snow may not be your regular shy nerdy girl, if anything she is a badass yet a very smart girl. Ever since her downfall in life, she hasn't been the same person...Pls read this I can't write a summary...I suck at this...Pls click this XD. #Highschool #Flarrow #NoThea #MaybeorMaybeNot #WhatDoIMean? #SnowBarry #FrostyFlash Bits off #SnowHarper #Olicity #Click!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the flash characters (that would be hella cool doe) BUT I DO own the OC characters and the plotline. 100% SNOWBARRY. Caitlin is just a badass (a bit rude?) since she has had a downfall in her past. #Flash &ArrowCrossover #Flarrow #NoThea(SORRY I love her but I really can't have her in my story...you will see why...I might have just not as Oliver's sister...) Only will be using a c ouple of Arrow Characters (Oliver, Felicity, Roy, & John...maybe Thea.) She has a...heehee you just gotta wait and see :P**

 **Caitlin's POV**

I looked around for my best friends since childhood, Iris West & Barry Allen, we are the dynamic trio. We have always been there for each other even at our lowest downhill but that's when it all has changed, well for me anyways, I lost my parents too an airplane crash and my older brother in a car accident all around the same year, I was 13 when it all happened. I didn't give up on life though, I just closed myself off to everyone, even to my "best friends" I never told them about my parents death or my awesome big brother's death. I just let myself get adopted but my aunt who I love dearly. They took care off me like their own daughter, hell she allows me to call her mommy, but I don't. You wanna know why? Cause I just don't show emotions, well not anymore anyways. I know I may come off selfish or or a bitch but I am still living off of my past, I have been desperate in remembering every single bloody memory off my family. I just am not open anymore, I am what you call a loner. While West & Allen are known as the popular duo, and future couple, but I could give two shits about them, cause you wanna know why? I am happy with my life, even after loosing all of my loved ones, I have grown up with Aunt Ellie, Uncle Geroge & my older cousin Oliver, who is a senior at my school (I am just a junior.) and the baby off the family Amelia, who is 3 years old but a very smart baby.

I only tell my "secretes", more like my emotions, to Amelia and Oliver and the gang. Oliver reminds me so much off Aaron, my older dead brother. I am Caitlin Snow-Queens and this is my story. Oh did I forget to tell you that, I hate high school so much? Even though I have a good group of friends who I actually like and love me dearly? I am childish around them only...heehee... And am a nerd? Oh, I forgot to mention, I get bullied more than anyone and guess who bully me? You are right! The popular peeps, who I don't really get affected by, cause oh boy if they here me cruse or insult them, then they will be running to their mamas and be crying. Oh and the two "dynamic" ( my ass ) duo pick on me only, like I am their only prey. Like jeez, I have my reasons for "breaking" our friendship because I needed some time away from life in general, but you guys just get butt hurt so easily and decide to pick on me cause I "ruined" your lives by not being buddies with you. Get over yourselves, the world doesn't revolve around you. Sheesh. Yes, I know I am fiesty and sassy, thank you for the obvious.

Anyways, on with my life, I yawned as I woke up and smiled a bit as I see Amelia, holding onto her teddy bear by it's paw and sleepily yet adorably walking towards me with her thumb in her mouth. I giggled to myself and pulled the baby into my arms and cooed "Amelia, morning baby."

She squeals "Katie! Mowning! (Morning)"

I smiled and gently settled her on my bed and whispered into her ear "I am going to go get ready for the day and will wake you up after I am done okay, you little squirt?"

She rubs her baby eyes with her tiny hand, man did I ever tell you that she is the most adorable baby I have ever seen? I am just biased but still.

I brush my teeth, do my daily morning business, take a quick shower, i put on a black long sleeves shirt, a sweater, skinny jeans and black knee boots. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and pulled on my sunglasses, I know I tend where some killer outfits when I am having a grumpy day. I walked out of my bathroom, grab my locket my mom gave me and another locket my aunt gave me, I guess it's a family tradition or something? Cause in both lockets it's a picture of the family. In the locket my mom gave me, it was a picture of a 12 year old me with pig tails and my 18 year old dead brother and my dead parents. In the other locket my aunt gave me, is a picture of a 2 year old Amelia, 17 year old Oliver, a 15 year old me (yeah I know I skipped a grade), and my aunt and uncle.

I put on my bracelet that had my mom's name, Amelia Snow, I sighed and shook my head as I pull my hair into a pony tail. I looked at Amelia sleeping and chuckled, damn this child makes my day. I gently carried her out of my room and gently placed her in her room and tucked her in her bed and kissed her forehead. I turned off the lights before whispering "I love you Amelia."

I grabbed my backpack, my car keys, my coffee Oliver obviously made for me and gave my aunt a quick hug "Don't want lunch, going out with friend after school. Ollie is obviously coming."

She giggles "He better."

I rolled my eyes and kissed her cheek "Peace lady."

She rolls her eyes and I run out just to see Ollie opening his car. I whinned "Why can't we go in my car?!"

He rolls his eyes "Oh fine you cry baby, we will go in you car."

I smirked "Point for Snow."

He shakes his head and gets into the passenger seat while i get into my car and gunned off to school. Great.

After a 15 minute drive, I parked my car and looked at Ollie and he smirks and cracks his knuckles "If anyone messes with you."

I cut him off "Yeah, yeah, I let you and the gang know about it, how many times are you going to tell me that?"

He sighs and shrugs "I worry ab-"

I cut him off by getting out of the car and slamming the door shut. He knows that this shit annoys me, yet he does it. I sighed and looked at Ollie who gives me a weak smile.

I shoved my hands into my jacket and walk towards school with my coffee cup in my hand. I love coffee. I was suddenly pulled into a warm hug, I looked back to see Felicity, my cousin's girlfriend. I forgot to tell you, I smirk a lot around everyone but I smile and show emotions around my close group of friends. I smirked "Sup Fel."

She smiles "I missed you Shorty."

I groaned "Why can't you guys stop calling me that? Jeez, I am not that short."

I was suddenly pulled into another warm welcoming familiar cozy tight hug "I can't help it that you are short Caitie."

I groan and lean back on the man's chest and lightly smack his arm "Shut your trap Roy."

Roy laughs and everyone joins in "Can't help it."

I sighed and pulled away from him "Can we go inside kinda cold."

Roy rolls his eyes "You are wearing a God damn jacket!"

Fel kisses Ollie's cheek and nods her head "Hey, I am wearing a jacket and am still cold and also she is wearing a sweater."

John sighs "Jeez, all you love birds make me feel so lonely."

I roll my eyes "It's only Fel and Ollie. Roy and I ain't love birds, we are-"

John just pushes me into the school while everyone behind us is laughing and walking in behind us. I pouted and cross my across my chest. Suddenly Cisco runs towards us "Guess what?!"

Fel and John yell "Chicken butt."

I looked at my two good friends with 'how are we friends?' look and they both just shrug while Ollie and Roy just laugh. Cisco shakes his head "I am just going to ignore that comment, anyways, Stars Wars is coming out."

Everyone starts sqeualing which causes me to stumble forward into someone and fall on my butt. Everyone behind me shuts up, I feel Roy on my right side and Ollie on my left side while Fel, Cisco and John behind me, everyone in the hallway stopped talking, it was dead silent. I wasn't sure what the hell just happened, but I looked up just to see...

 **A/N: Hope you like this new fanfic guys! Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a like/comment/review/follow/etc! Thank you once again!**

 **-SJ (Can I have an extra week off?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the Flash characters or I would've been rich at a really young age XD. Anyways, I do OWN the OC characters and Plotline. On with this story! Iris fans, sorry Iris is going to be evil in this story. I personally love WestAllen as well. So, don't jump at me. #Snowbarry ship in my mind is stronger sorry :(**

 **Caitlin's POV**

I looked up just to see Barry Allen. I rolled my eyes as I pick up my books and slowly get up. I looked up at Barry and Iris who were looking at me with a blank face. I dusted my hands and looked back at my friends "What are you all looking at? We are going to be late. Les go."

Roy nods with a smirk and grabs my hand and drags me while Fel and Ollie walk behind us. I suddenly heard my name, I turned around with a raised eyebrow just to see a smirking Iris "Watch where you are going bitch, or shit will go down for you."

I rolled my eyes and snorted "Sure. Cause life is currently going pretty uphill for me, stupid."

I turned back and continued walking with my group of friends who were laughing. I smiled at them "And we are here. Can you believe it? We have half of the classes together this year. That's great."

Roy smirks "We have every single class together, what are the odds?"

Felicity snorted "I helped you out Harper, remember that."

I giggled as Ollie rolls his eyes, Cisco looks between Roy and I. John wraps his arms around Fel and Roy and laughs "Hug it off you two!"

Felicity rolls her eyes but hugs Roy, her brother may I add. Yes, those two are related, yes both of them are Twins just not identical. I have known those two ever since I was a baby, I grew up with them, but the Harper's moved out when I was 8, my brother, me, Ollie and the Harper twins grew up together. My brother was the oldest then Ollie and then the twins (but Roy is older than Fel by 1]) and then me. We were really really close, just as close as I was with Iris and Barry. Then the Harper's moved away for 5 years and then moved back here when I was 13.

I shook my memories off and smiled at the siblings, man, they make me miss my brother. I shook my head and walked into my class. I see a new girl, who is she? She iis flirting with Barry. I shook my head. Wait, Barry!? Why is he here! Someone kill me.

I growled and backed up and let everyone else walk in Roy rolls his eyes at me when the late bell rings and grabs my wrist and drags me inside, two seats were left and both of them were in between the next girl and Allen. I groaned as Roy sits down next to the new girl and I just stood there. The teacher looks at me " Aren't you going to take a seat?"

I rolled my eyes "I am not sitting next to that thing over there." I pointed at Barry and Roy laughs.

I smirked as the teacher sighs "Please sit next to . And , I don't think you want a detention on your first day of your Senior year."

Roy smirks and replies "Hey, I didn't do anything it's Snowy's fault here."

The teacher rolls her eyes and looks at me "Just go sit next to , please ."

I adjusted my laptop into my other arm as I walked towards the desk and sit down in it. The teacher finally turns towards the board to write his name on the board. I grabbed a paper and crumpled it up into a ball and threw it at Roy and stuck my tongue out at him as he glares at me playfully while I smiled at him innocently.

The teacher finally turns around and starts talking "I am Mr. Tyson. I am your Calculus teacher. I am glad to see a couple of my returning smart students such as Ms. Snow and and -"

I snorted "Harper ain't smart."

He flicks me off while I stick my tongue out at him while shakes his head at us bickering. Mr.T continues "As I was saying before, you are all taking Calculus BC this year. Most of you had last year for Calculus AB and had it easy but this year you won't have it easy this year, there will be lots of hw 10 to 15 problems a day for each night. I am not preparing you for the exam you will be taking in the end of this year. All of you here are Seniors and you will be going to college next year. You guys will be very busy this year and I won't go easy at all. Understand?"

I was surrounded by lots of groans and moans and glares and suddenly hear a very annoying whining voice "But ! Come on! We are Seniors after all!"

It was the new girl, the hell? I looked at Roy who was groaning and slowly sliding down his seat. Mr. T shakes his "Can't do young lady and if you are sitting in the middle the people, the person on your right or left is your partner, the middle people may not be partners with the other middle person next to them, they will be your partner, study partner for the rest of this year."

Now it was my turn to groan, that means I am stuck with Allen while Roy is stuck with the annoying voice new girl. I shook my head and glared at who just smirks at me. He knows exactly how much I hate Barry Allen yet he sits me next to him and makes me his partner? What the hell!

I looked at Barry with a blank face while he looks at me with a smirk on his face and whispered "I will get you, Snowy."

I glared at him and pushed him to the side and gritted my teeth "You aren't important."

He throws an arm around my shoulder and whispers "Aw shorty, I thought we were something."

I groaned and shoved him off to the side and hissed "Touch me one more fucking time and see what happens."

He smirks and just rewraps his arm around my shoulder and I slapped him hard. Thankfully, nobody saw this, the bell rang and my hand mark was on his cheek. I walked out of the classroom with Roy running after me.

I walked towards Physics and suddenly felt a warm hand wrapped around my wrist. I turned around just to see...

 **A/N: Sorrrryyyyy for the short ass story! I have been so busy because of school and Winter break is around the corner so I am getting ready for that and won't be in country so yeah kinda busy. Sorry guys! I swear I will keep posting weekly (after May 20th) and till then I will be posting a couple of times during the months till May. If I don't post anything before the 18th of December then my next post will be after January 4th 2016! Holyshizzles 2016. Man, timeflies (lol you would get the "pun" if you know who/what timeflies is ;) XD) Anyways, hope you enjoyed this short chapter! Please leave a like/comment/follow/or whatever makes you happy! Thank you once again for all your time and love on my fanfics :)**

 **-SJ (getting better mentally)**


End file.
